Jason Baker
Jason Baker is Rob's older brother, mentioned in the Ghostwriter books The Team: On and Off the Set, Alias Diamond Jones and Digging For Clues. He attends a school for the deaf, and is able to read lips. He has a very good relationship with Rob. In Alias Diamond Jones, Rob mentions to Ghostwriter that Jason is his only real friend. Jason never appears in the show, possibly due to the fact that Rob left the series during the second season. The only indication in the show that Rob has a sibling is that his bedroom has a bunk bed, as shown in "Into the Comics". The Team: On and Off the Set Rob mentions Jason while writing to Ghostwriter. Jason had recently sent Rob a letter about his school's garden, and his interest in becoming a vegetarian. He was going to give Rob a book about why becoming a vegetarian was a positive attribute the next time he visited. Rob mentions a Brooklyn museum about older cars, thinking that Jason would love it. Jason had recently gotten his driver's license, even though his driving instructor was biased against deaf people, thinking that they were dumb. Rob expresses his frustration about hearing people thinking that way, and states that the only difference about deaf people is that they cannot hear. He remembers that when he and Jason were younger and living in Hawaii, Jason had made a secret tunnel that was part of an old lava tunnel that was about fifty feet long. Rob and Jason would use the tunnel to secretly go to Waikiki Beach without either of their parents knowing. Alias Diamond Jones Rob wonders what he will do during the summer after seventh grade. Usually Jason would visit him and his parents, but this summer Jason is going to Germany with some friends from his deaf school. Rob goes to his apartment on Dekalb Avenue and finds a package from Jason that his mother had left him on the counter. Inside is a book called Writer's Truths, with a note on top. Jason had written that he would send Rob a postcard from every German castle that he visits, and wants Rob to write to back to him. Rob is disappointed that Jason is still going to Germany, even though he likes his brother's gift. Rob thinks about Jason while swimming in the Lafayette Y pool with his friends. They had lived in Hawaii, and had often gone to the beach to swim and create sand castles with secret tunnels. Rob had also always beaten Jason when racing him while swimming. He remembers that unlike their father, who likes new places, Rob, Jason and their mother had disliked moving around so much. Jason had also left the family to attend a deaf school when Rob was seven, and Rob had wished that he was also deaf so that he could have gone with him. Rob pretends to not care that Jason is currently with his deaf friends instead of him. Later, Rob writes a sentence about friendship. He then writes that he wonders what he knows about friendship, and that he has no real friends other than Jason. Ghostwriter tells him that he can learn to be a friend, and reassures he will still be with him even if he moves again. The next morning, Rob's mother wants him to join her and his father for brunch. Rob is reluctant, and his mother states that his father is worried about their family breaking apart since she is working again. Rob agitatedly says that he likes that his mother is working, and that if the family is falling apart, it is his father's fault, since he is the one who had sent Jason away. After receiving a information from Lenni about a contest for short stories, Rob has a dream where he and Jason are building a sand castle on the beach near where they used to live in Hawaii. Jason invites Rob to go inside the castle. Rob complies and is surprised to be a spacious hall with a stone tile floor, and Jason states that it was the best castle that they have ever built. Rob is congratulated in front of a large crowd for his story being accepted into the magazine from the contest. Rob reads the first draft of his story to his friends. To his disappointment, they do not appreciate the story, including the foreign language errors. The next day, Rob receives a postcard from Jason. Rob feels depressed, knowing that Jason is having a good time with his deaf friends, while he has not been good friend himself to the team, as well as a terrible writer. After Rob writes another draft of the story, which his friends like better, Rob receives the final postcard from Jason from Germany. Jason had liked exploring small German towns with his friends, though he is glad that he would going back to Washington D.C. and only have one roommate. Jason also wrote that since their mother had mentioned that Rob and their parents are staying where they are for another year, to expect him to visit for the holidays. Rob later excitedly writes in his journal that Jason is coming at midnight, driving with a friend. He had cleaned his room in anticipation for his older brother's visit, including some of his clothes off of Jason's top bunk. Digging For Clues Rob is talking to Jason in his apartment using a teletypewriter. His mother calls for him to get off the phone, since Jason will be coming for the summer in two weeks. After Rob relays the request, Jason writes back that it makes sense, since they had been talking for over an hour. Suddenly, the message begins to rearrange itself. Rob says his brother's name aloud, then realizes that it is a message from Ghostwriter once the letters stop to say RALLY-G. He tells Jason that he has to leave. His brother responds that he will see him in two weeks, and to write back. Category:Characters Category:Baker Category:Unseen Characters Category:Book Characters